The Search for the Slayers
by Ouji-sama
Summary: Basically, it's the search for the awoken Potentials around the world after the end of Season 7 of BtvS. Review please, but no harsh "YOU SUCK" criticism. I appreciate constructive criticism though. Thanky!
1. Desert Search

Disclaimer: All Buffy the Vampire Characters belong to Joss Whedon. Any character I add in is totally of my own crazy invention. Thank you.

Prologue:

"Are you sure she's here?"

Giles scanned the desert horizon, eyes squinted against the sunlight.

"Not she. They."

Willow shot an annoyed glance at Giles.

"There's more than one."

"In one place? That's rather unlikely,Willow. Now, finding one is hard enough, how can there be two in the same place, especially -this- god foresaken wasteland..."

Willow sighed and shot him an even more annoyed look.

"Giles, wouldja just take my word on this? I'm the one who woke the Potentials after all. I can feel their presence across the world. There are two here, 'kay?"

Giles sighed and took off his glasses to clean them.

"Fine, fine. But if you're wrong, you owe me a coke."

Willow grinned and shook her head as she drove on through the desert.

"You gotta quit watching Simpsons,Giles. It'll shrink your brain."

"No, there was only one demon that could do that, and it's not the Idiot Box."

Willow laughed a bit before letting out a sigh.

"So what's the demon that could shrink your brains? Just curious, cus' y'know, I like my brain how it is."

Giles gave a small, sad smile before looking at her.

"It was Anya."

Willow smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, she really could shrink brains just from her talking..."

They sat in silence for a while, just remembering the old vengence demon, both feeling sad that she had been killed in the last battle with the First about a year ago.

"I miss her too."

They sleepy voice came from the back of the buggy. Giles turned around to see Dawn's head poking out from the bundle of blankets in the back.

"Oh,finally awake are you?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now I can sleep. Your turn to deal with Willow."

Willow stuck her tounge out and stopped the buggy and let Dawn and Giles switch place. Two more buggies pulled up next to Willow. Xander was driving a blue one, wih Andrew in the passenger seat, the pile of blankets in the back were covering a sleeping Kennedy. The red one was being driven by Faith,with Jessica, a Slayer they had found about two months ago, in the passenger seat. The girl was about twelve years old, brown hair, and blue eyes. Jess though of Faith as a big sister, and was always trying to impress her.

Under the blankets was Alexis, a Slayer who was found in Germany. It was ironice that she had been friends with a potential that had been killed by the First's Bringers. Alexis was nineteen, and had a crush on Faith like no one would believe.

"Hey,Red, what's the hold up?"

Faith had her hair up in a ponytail and wore a black tank top, making her look very much the babe ready for action.

"Nothing,Giles just needs to sleep."

Faith rolled her eyes.

"I say we break for lunch,man. I am wicked hungry."

"Not yet. Let's give it another hour. I want to find these Slayers."

Giles got comfortable in the back,under the covers. and Dawn buckled herself in. Willow ruffled Dawn's now short cropped hair before starting off again. They had decided to cut it short so she wouldn't suffer the heat so much with how long her hair had been at the start of the trip. The others fell in line behind, and behind the other buggies, was an offroad truck for the new Slayers to ride in. They went on like this for two more days, switching drivers often,thers sleeping, switching cars and riders and so on.

"Shit, how much longer we gotta do this,Red?"

Faith had her hands behind her head and her feet on the dashboard while riding next to Willow.

"We're really close now, I can feel it."

"That's what you said a day ago! Sorry,but I'm fuckin' tired of seein' nothin' but sand,girl. And 'Lex is gettin' burned, not to mention poor 'lil Jess."

Willow sighed.

"I swear, they're around here somewhere."

"Yeah, they better be..."

Faith sighed and pulled the vizer of her hat down over her eyes. They drove around a quite large dune and Willow stopped the buggy. Faith pulled her vizer up and her eyebrows lifted up.

"Woah..."

She stood up in the buggy, getting a better look. Before them was a city of tents. People milled about in robes and other such clothing. There was an oasis a good twenty feet away from the west side of the tents, and Willow grinned as she looked up at Faith.

"I'd say we found it."


	2. Return and Departure

Willow unlocked and opened the door to the large apartment building that Xander partly owned. Two twin girls followed behind, both with short raven hair and ice blue eyes. They had dark skin and serious expressions.

"Guys! We're back! We got the Slayers from Egypt!"

Buffy walked in and grinned.

"So there were two? Good job,Wil'! The more the merrier. Welcome to Slayer Headquarters. I'm Buffy, the original Slayer who got this mess started."

Willow whapped Buffy on the shoulder.

"With help from the most powerfull wicca in the world."

Willow blushed.

One girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes," She said in a silky voice with a sharp accent. "We felt the power within us as it blossomed. We could feel the presence of someone who had awoken such a power, and knew that this woman had done so. She explained to us everything, about you, and the other Slayers. Thank you, for granting us such power."

Buffy smiled and touched her arm.

"Don't thank me. Thank Willow. She pulled it off, it was just my idea. Anyway, what are your names?"

The one who had spoken first stepped forward.

"I am Nephrys. I am at your service."

She bows before her twin steps forward.

"I am Anestia."

She bowed a little, but didn't offer her service. The others started filing in, yawning and stretching, ready to get to bed.

Buffy grinned. "Xander will show you your room."

"Say huh?" He said, stopping, his eyepatch looking a bit weathered from the hot sun and sand.

"Show them to their room, Xand'."

He nodded after Willow had to restate it. "Okay,okay. Come on."

He led them up to their room, shared by Hisa from Japan and Svetlana from Ukraine.

"Hisa, 'Lana," Xander called as he knocked. "You guys decent?"

A pale girl with short black hair opened the door. "Yes. Who are these?"

Xander stepped aside and introduced the twins. "These are your new room mates, Nephrys and Anestia. Egypt. Play nice, okay Lana?"

Hisa giggled from behind her. "Xander-san, don't worry. We'll help them feel welcome, here."

Nephrys smiled. "Thank you. May we put our things away?"

Xander smiled and let Svetlana close the door. He could hear Nephrys and Hisa talking as he walked back downstairs.

"So! How're things here, Buff? Catch us any more?"

Buffy shook her head, running her hands through her hair and blowing a puff of air through her lips.

"No such luck. Willow's updating our database on who we have, where they're from, and where more are. She keeps sensing more and more of them. We're gonna need a bigger boat, Xand'."

"I know...I know... Hey, maybe we could ask-"

"No. We can't trust Angel now that he's working for Wolfram and Hart. Okay? No asking Angel for anything. We can find a way on our own."

"...I wasn't going to ask that, I swear."

"Uh huh."

"Okay, so, where else are we gonna put them all? Normally I'd say let's hole em up at the magic shop, but that's kinda gone now."

"I know, Xander. But still, Angel would be a last resort. All right?"

"Okay..."

Andrew came in, buttoning up a coat and adjusting his tie. He had changed into what he liked to call his "Watcher Suit".

"Mr.Giles is sending me on a mission of muy importante in LA. A Slayer's been discovered in an asylum. Apparently when she was a kid, someone killed her parents, kidnapped her, raped her, tortured her...she's kinda crazy now, and killing people. So Mr. Giles is sending me to retrieve her."

Xander gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck with that."

Andrew huffed. "Mock if you will, but he's also letting me bring a bunch of the girls along. I thought Hisa and Svetlana could come as well as a few others. If it comes to a fight...well, we'll want to have them handy. After all, Angel is still a Vampyre."

Buffy nodded. "Yep. With a soul. Didn't stop him from agreeing to run an evil law firm, though. Okay. Go as soon as you can, all right? Bring whoever you want, but not the new girls. They haven't been properly trained, as far as I can tell."

Andrew nodded. "You got it. I'll be off, now."

He left with what he hoped was an elegant flair, a good thirty girls waiting outside for him.

"What are we gonna do about him," asked Buffy.

"...A haircut? Manicure, pedicure? I dunno."

Buffy smiled and playfully whapped Xander on the arm.

"C'mon. We've all had a long couple of days. Time for bed."

"Yay. I'm sunburnt and crispy."


End file.
